In my copending patent application Ser. No. 97,516 filed Nov. 26, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,135, issued Apr. 28, 1981 and entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING STEADY LIGHT INTO OUTPUT LIGHT COMPRISED OF PERIODIC HIGH AMPLITUDE PULSES, there is described a system wherein a light beam of steady light is passed into a solid body of light transmissive material while moving through a given acute angle. The arrangement is such that the initially received light in the body when the beam starts its movement through the acute angle follows a first path of a first given length before it emerges from the body. Subsequently received light in the body as the beam moves through its angle continuously intercepts the initially received light and as a consequence, the light is bunched or integrated throughout its travel so that it emerges from the exit end of the body at the time the beam reaches the end of its angular sweep all in a giant high amplitude pulse.
While light integrating systems have been known heretofore wherein separate media are utilized to effect individual delays to light which is broken up into component parts and then effect a recombination thereof at a single point in time, there has not, to the best of my knowledge, ever been proposed a conversion system for steady light into high amplitude pulses such as set forth in my above-described pending patent application.